Banjo
Banjo-Kazooie are the main characters from the same title series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Mario & Luigi vs Banjo-Kazooie *Jak & Daxter vs Banjo-Kazooie *Banjo-Kazooie vs. Conker *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Banjo-Kazooie *Donkey Kong vs Banjo-Kazooie (Complete) *Banjo-Kazooie vs Duck Hunt Duo (Complete) *Yoshi vs Kazooie (Complete; Kazooie only) *Mario vs Banjo-Kazooie (Complete) *Banjo vs Klonoa (Complete; Banjo only) *Banjo-Kazooie VS Ursaring With Xbox-verse * Playstation-verse vs Xbox-verse Battle Royale * Video Game Mascot Battle Royale (Complete) * Video Game Heroes Battle Royale * Ultimate Video Game Heroes Battle Royale Possible Opponents *Ratchet & Clank (Ratchet & Clank) History TBA Death Battle Info Background * Height: 5 feet (Banjo) 3 feet (Kazooie) * Weight: Unknown (Both) * Species: Honey Bear (Banjo) Red-Crested Breegull (Kazooie) * Occupation: Adventurer, Regular savior of the Isle o' Hags (Banjo) Weapon, Shield, Means of Flight, Banjo's Partner in Crime (Kazooie) Skills/Abilities Banjo * Good climber * Excellent swimmer * Higher stamina than Kazooie * Capable of swiping with claws and rolling forward * Pack Whack: slams backpack down like hammer or swings it in a wide circle (latter option can slow his fall) * Taxi Pack: stashes items in its hammerspace content (special objects allow him to float) * Shack Pack: Banjo slips inside of his backpack to fit into small spaces and survive hazardous environments * Sack Pack: Banjo uses his backpack as a sac-race sack to traverse dangerous grounds and liquid pools * Snooze Pack: uses backpack as makeshift sleeping back and naps to regain health Kazooie * Fast runner * Can walk up steep slopes that Banjo can't * Flaps wings to slow falls * Leg Spring: backflip that allows Kazooie to jump higher * Glide: exactly what it implies * Hatch: Kazooie can hatch or warm any object she sits on (not particularly useful here) Team * Beak Barge: Forward-going thrust using Kazooie's beak as a lance, can smash solid stone * Breegull Bash: Banjo uses Kazooie as a club, not too different from standard attacks, still pretty funny * Beak Buster: Downward-slam using Kazooie's beak as a stake, can break solid steel plating * Bill Drill: Upgraded version of Beak Buster, can drill through large boulders, makes for a good screwdriver, too * Talon Trot: Kazooie carries Banjo around to help him scale steep slopes, moves faster than walking * Flap Flip: Backflip that goes higher than a standard jump * Rat-a-tap Rap: Three-hit midair peck, good mid-jump attack * Wonderwing: Creates glittering gold aura, completely invulnerable, destroys any enemy unfortunate enough to touch them, fueled by Golden Feathers at a rate of 1 feather per second (carries up to 20), can be activated and deactivated at will * Talon Torpedo: Undewater move, launches Kazooie like a torpedo, goes fast, but lacks traction * Flight: Kazooie is required, fueled by red feathers, gaining altitude or Beak Bomb depletes them, can carry up to 100 Red Feathers * Beak Bomb: Midair move, flies straight forward to bomb whatever is in front of them * Egg Shooting: Can shoot fron the ground, in midair, or underwater, honed further by Egg Aiming, which is borderline snipe-scoping * Breegull Blaster: Banjo uses Kazooie as an assault rifle, Beak Bayonet is a good melee weapon Eggs * Normal: Single shot, Max. Ammo: 100 * Rapid: Rapid-Fire, limitless ammo, limited time of use: 20 seconds * Fire: Ignites target on impact, Max. Ammo: 50 * Grenade: Explode on impact, Max. Ammo: 25 * Ice: Crystal blue, freeze enemies and put out fire, Max. Ammo: 50 * Proximity: Sets up explosive motion-sensing land mines, Max. Ammo: 10 * Clockwork Kazooie: Sends out remote-controlled windup breegull, Banjo and Kazooie cannot move while this is in use, Can self-destruct if time runs out (20 secs) or if manually activated Transformations Banjo * Termite: Can climb up the steep hills, can sink to the bottom of a body of water and does not require oxygen to breathe, fall from very high places without receiving any damage, walking on thorns * Crocodile: Can walk safely in Piranha Water, can do an powerful bite to attack enemies * Walrus: Walking in cold water unharmed, riding small sleds, befriending other walruses * Pumpkin: Squeezing through small holes, walking on thorns * Bee: Can fly, shoot stingers * Washer: Can wash overalls, can fire underwear (WTF?) * Stony: Can understand the language of the Stonies, can shoulder-charge to attack enemies * Detonator: Detonates TNT barrels, capable of blasting boulders, can float in water unlike most transformations * Van: Invulnerable; can pay for rides in Witchyworld that require money, it's horn can open doors with van pictures on them, can kill enemies by ramming into them * Submarine: Can swim faster underwater, infinite air, dive deeper than normal Banjo, can fire torpedoes, can unleash a Sonar Ping attack against closer enemies * T-Rex: Can roar to atack enemies, invincibility * Snowball: Heal and grow larger by rolling in snow, can use a powerful rolling attack to run over enemies * Mouse: Can chew through ropes and chains, can fit into small doors * Candle: Can light up dark areas, can set fire to wicks and fuses * Octopus: Can swim in harmful water, can shoot small spurts of water * Tank: Immune to acid, can fire missiles which kill enemies and open special tank-only doors, cannot jump Kazooie * Dragon: Infinite Fire Eggs, fire breath, can be achieved by giving Humba Wumba the Mega Glowbo which is obtainable only by unlocking the Ice Safe with the Ice Key Special Items * Shock Spring Pad: Allows for Shock Spring Jump, jumps higher than any default jump they might have * Flight Pad: Allows for Flight * Ice Key: Can be used to open the Ice Safe * Magic Wrench: Can be used to attack enemies if they loses all their abilities, can propel Banjo forward in the air, can levitate objects, can create vehicles Shoes * Wading Boots: Allow them to cross hazardous surfaces * Turbo Trainers: Increases running speed to the point that they can walk on water * Springy Step Shoes: Allows for a super jump, even more powerful than the Shock Spring * Claw Clamber Boots: Allows to walk up sheer surfaces Honeycombs * Restores health * Skill Honeycomb: If timed right, can restore all health instantly * Luck Honeycomb: Sets health at a specific level at complete random (low, high, medium, etc.) Feats * Defeated Gruntilda the Witch 3 separate times * Rescued the Jinjos repeatedly * Clever problem solvers, treasure hunters, and adventurers * Defeats hordes of monsters ranging from common thugs to living toxic gas clouds * Superb triathletes * Extraordinarily lucky, able to find just the items they need someplace nearby * Fought all kinds of giant, somewhat-terrifying monsters * Survived being stepped on by dinosaurs, hydraulic presses, laser blasts, and point-blank explosions **And that's just to name a few * Traveled through time to save their ancestors * Made many cars, planes, and boats during the events of Nuts n' Bolts Weaknesses * Work better as a team * Slower, cannot fly or access eggs and shoes (Banjo) * Less stamina, can't grab or climb, can't swim underwater (Kazooie) * Some items better suited for exploration than battle * Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts **Took away all their moves and abilities for a LEGO car game and regularly took potshots at the old games **Screw you, Microsoft. You killed Rareware! SCREW YOU! Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Female Category:Animal Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Shapeshifters Category:Banjo-Kazooie Characters Category:Xbox Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Rare Ware Combatants Category:Teams Category:Home Console Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Playable Character